Counting Roses
by Cemyxan
Summary: Just a little "introduction" to a story I'm about to do. I know its strange for a scarecrow to have a child with a human but it came to me a while back. R&R please


**A/N: I DO NOT OWN WIZARD OF OZ WITH THE EXCEPTION OF MY CHARACTERS! Oh and please don't tell me to continue this story. I will try and make a similar story to this. :/ Only if my mind can handle it. R&R and ENJOY!**

* * *

"Where's our daughter?" Dorothy asked, walking back and forth in the dining hall of the Emerald City Castle. "She should be here right about now."

The Scarecrow looked from the newspaper that he was reading and saw the seat that was sitting between his sons was missing someone. He, then, looked at his wife who was still pacing around. Her curls bounced around as she walked ten paces, stopped, turned around, and walked another ten paces. She kept doing it while letting her fingers drum against each other. Her silver dress was swaying while she walked and when she finally stopped for a minute; she gave a heavy, disappointed sigh. Then she looked at the boys who were doing their own businesses. One was reading a book and the other was writing something down on a piece of napkin.

"Andrew, Micah," she started to say as she walked towards the table, "have you seen your sister?"

Both boys looked up and shook their heads. They might look like twins, both having that same sandy blonde-brown hair, blue eyes, tan skin, but their personalities and heights were completely different. They were born only a year apart and Dorothy wasn't happy about Micah's pregnancy since he was born the day before her anniversary. She rubbed her temples as she sat down near her husband who went back to reading the newspaper.  
She looked at him with a smile as they heard the dining hall door open and singing.

"The princess is here," said one of the servants as the food was just getting on the table.

Micah sighed as he slammed his book shut. He was impatient when it comes to his only sister who was three years younger then he was. He didn't know what he would do if it were just he and Andrew. He looked at his sister strolling into the room as his mother was talking to a servant. It was like she didn't exist. For her she was the third in line so it made it easy for everyone to forget that she was a child of the King and Queen of Oz. Not for his parents though. She wore a velvet lavender dress that was fitted to her skinny body. She looked like a model with a long, curly, dark, chocolate brown hair, all pulled back tightly in a ponytail to show her dark brown eyes. She was the only one that had those eyes and she was proud of it. She was closer to Andrew's height then he was, but he could care less. She loves grabbing attention and getting him and Andrew into trouble.

"Mother, the poppy field is gorgeous at this time of year," she said as she sat down between her brothers.

Dorothy looked at her daughter with a raised eyebrow. Micah and Andrew knew that their sister was going to get into trouble.

"You went out of the City again didn't you, Brielle?" her father asked, putting down the newspaper and looking at his daughter.

Brielle nodded as a servant placed some food on her plate. Both Andrew and Micah had their heads propped on their fists as they began to eat their food while Brielle went on talking about how the Emerald City's only modeling agency wanted the princess to be a model and so forth.

"You are not going to be a model, Brielle," her parents both shouted as she cowered in her seat.

Her parents had always hated the idea about their daughter joining the modeling agency. Micah snickered and Andrew shot him a look. He shut up, as his older, matured brother looked at his parents then his younger sister with that charming smile of his. Although he was the oldest of the three, he protected his younger siblings from harm and yet he still calm and collected when he was under pressure.

'That's probably why he was chosen to become the next King,' Micah thought as he went back to eating.

"Brielle, you shouldn't be lounging around outside the City without supervision," he said to her. "And about that modeling agency. They are cruel and selfish with misjudging facts and fantasies that would get them pregnant or murdered."

He saw Brielle's face go red with anger. Her family had seen her throw her temper tantrums and to them she was going through a phase, but to her, she just want to get her way.

"That's not fair!" she said, crossing her arms. "I'm fifteen and I need to make my own decisions."

"Not with that attitude," her mother said to her calmly. "Your father and I just want you to be careful."

Brielle looked at her parents with a disgraceful look in her eyes. She was thinking of a way to counter with her mother, but she couldn't think of anything.

"Fine," she said, throwing her hands up in the air and grabbing her fork. "Whatever. It's not like I'm going anywhere anyway."

Dorothy nodded in approval as she watched her daughter eat, excusing herself, and walked out of the room. She knew that Brielle had some of Micah's personality in her and her self-confident was her very own. No matter how hard she tries, she just couldn't keep her daughter in line.

"Don't worry dear," her husband said, looking at her. "She'll let off some steam somehow."

Dorothy sighed as she said, "She's just so hard to get through sometimes, but I guess your right."

She got up and walked off from the table with only a little hope that she might one day get to her daughter. Only then she will rest easy.


End file.
